That Ring Tone
by xAmerican Angelx
Summary: When she hears that ring tone, Bobby leaves. No explaination. Nothing. She starts to get quite suspicous. Pairing a surprise! Read if you wanna find out!


Hi people! I realized today that I've never written a Bobby/John fic from Rogue's point of view. I've never done one before so leave me some reviews on how I did. I don't like her so, yeah, good things are not gonna happen to this girl. If you don't like Rogue getting cheated on, I recommend a different fic. Peace!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There it goes again.

That cruel sound.

To an unknowing ear, it would be just another ring tone. It wasn't some crappy, obnoxious, low quality ring tone that you get online for free, like most of the world's population had. It was a default ring, the kind that came with the phone. Most people wouldn't think a thing of it, but every time that simple sound reached my ears, I cringed.

We would be watching a movie. The phone would ring. It was _that _ring tone. Bobby's hand would leave its place in my gloved one. He would take out the phone. I had thought nothing of it. People call him all the time. People like him after all.

He didn't even answer it. He just took it out, opened it, hit the end button and slipped it back in his pocket. At the time I thought him chivalrous. He was ignoring his calls for me. He was such a gentleman.

But then he stood up. He said he had to cut our date short and that he was sorry. I sighed. I didn't fully believe that he was sorry. You can learn a lot from people's eyes. His weren't apologetic. They were longing, but not for me. But I was trusting. I nodded, gave him a chaste hug and he left.

That was months ago.

Since that night, it had been happening more and more frequently. It seemed like all of our dates were interrupted halfway through. And it was the same thing every time. The phone would ring. The same ring tone that gave no hint as to who was the caller. He would stand, apologize, hug, and leave.

My trust began to fade, until the though I hadn't willed my self to think finally broke free. Nothing should be more important to a boy than his girl. So I could only come to one conclusion. That girl wasn't me.

It had to be Kitty.

My "friend" had been eyeing up my boy for months. She was never around when that damn phone rang. And she was never in our room when I would leave my and Bobby's interrupted date.

The more I though about it, the more real it became. I'd seen them skating. They didn't know it, but I did. Had that been after his goddamn phone rang? I'm not sure. I don't quite remember. But it probably was.

And the phone was ringing again.

The same routine again.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Me too."

And he left, same as always.

No. I've had it with this. I'm through. I'm gonna find out, one and for all, what the hell is going on! I'm gonna barge into Bobby's room and grab that two-timer and my slut "friend" by the throat! The gloves are coming off.

I storm down the hallway, glaring at anyone who dares to look at me.

"Darlin'?"

"Not now, Logan!" I snap, pushing past him.

I come to Bobby's room and press my ear to the door. He's in there all right.

Ugh. I hear giggling and moaning. I was right. I'm going to kill them both! How could Bobby do this to me? And Kitty? I'd confronted her about her flirting with Bobby. She insisted it was innocent and unintentional.

Lying slut-faced bitch.

I place my hand on the doorknob and twist it. It's unlocked. I guess they're far to busy screwing to remember to lock the damn thing! I'm about to push open the door and barge in when someone bumps into me and I stumble sideways.

I look at the culprit.

It's Kitty.

Kitty!?

"Oh my God, Rogue, I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ah'm fine, darlin'." My mind is sputtering. Isn't she in _there _with my two-timing boyfriend? "Where'd you come from?"

"Piotr was chasing me upstairs 'cause I wouldn't let him copy my math homework. I phased through the floor to get away and I think I kinda landed on you! I'm so sorry!"

"No. Really, Ah'm fine."

The elevator dinged.

"Crap, that's probably him!" She phased through a nearby wall and was gone.

If Kitty was upstairs, and I know she was because she _landed _on me, then who the hell is in Bobby's room? Who is making my boy moan like that?

I swallow my pride and throw open the door to finally find out.

Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?

"John?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Leave me reviews, flames, whatever…you write 'em I read 'em. **


End file.
